Shileska Freedom Army
thumb|300px|Die Craymel Cannon im Versteck von Shileska Die Shileska Freedom Army (Dt.: Shileska-Freiheitsarmee) oder auch nur Shileska ist eine Organisation in Tales of Eternia. Geschichte Entstehung und Entwicklung Shileska wurde fünfzehn Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung von Max gegründet. Zu der Zeit war die Organisation allerdings eine kaum nennenswerte Vereinigung von nicht einmal zehn Mitgliedern. Der frühere Zweck wird zwar nie erwähnt, allerdings kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass Max auch damals schon den Plan hatte, der Anführer von Celestia zu werden. Diese Position wollte und will er sich mithilfe von Shileska erkämpfen. Über die Jahre hinweg ist Shileska zu einer großen Organisation geworden, die sich jedoch in Geheimhaltung versucht. Der Name scheint allerdings auch in der Öffentlichkeit bekannt geworden zu sein. Die Geheimbasis befindet sich in Tinnsia, unauffällig getarnt durch ein kleines Holzboot am Hafen in der Nähe des Hotels. Hinein kommt man lediglich, wenn man die "Miacis-Brosche" besitzt, wodurch Mitglieder potenzielle Neulinge für Shileska erkennen und ins Geheimversteck führen. Dort wird eine Aufnahmeprüfung in Form eines Kampfes abgehalten, ehe das neue Mitglied in Shileskas Pläne eingeführt wird. Zu einer unbestimmten Zeit vor der Handlung schloss sich Ayla Shileska an und übernahm als Max' rechte Hand nahezu die komplette Organisation, während Max eigentlich ausschließlich für die Motivation der Kämpfer und für das Kämpfen selbst zuständig ist. Etwa zehn Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung wurde Balir offiziell das neue Oberhaupt von Celestia, wodurch er Shileskas neues Ziel wurde. Weil er sich jedoch im Balir Castle verbarrikadierte, das durch eine mächtige Barriere geschützt ist, musste Shileska sich etwas einfallen lassen, um den Schutzschild zu zerstören: So begann die Entwicklung der Craymel Cannon. Tales of Eternia Die Helden erfahren in Peruti von Shileska, nachdem sie die Craymel beim Mt. Celsius beruhigt haben. Guston gibt sich so beeindruckt von ihnen, dass er ihnen das Miacis-Brosche überreicht und sie bittet, nach Tinnsia zu Shileska zu kommen. Über einen Umweg hinweg tun die Helden das, denn auch sie benötigen Hilfe: Sie suchen jemanden, der ebenfalls versucht, Balir zu stürzen. Diese Hilfe finden sie bei Max, dessen Organisation an der Craymel Cannon forscht. Obwohl Shileska kaum ein Problem mit der Lage von Balirs Schloss auf einer Insel hat, weil es mit einer ganzen Flotte an Kriegsschiffen ausgestattet ist, macht die Größe der Craymel Cannon jedoch Sorgen, denn um die Durchschlagskraft zu erhalten, um den Schutzschild zu zerstören, muss die Craymel Cannon größer als ein Haus sein, wodurch sie nicht mehr zu transportieren wäre. Keele Zeibel kann erfolgreich dazu beitragen, eine kleinere Kanone zu bauen, die dann von Shileska an der Van Eltia angebracht wird. Damit gelingt es Shileska, Balirs Schloss zu stürmen. Obwohl der Angriff auf Balir, oder eher Shizel, eher erfolglos ist, gilt Balir daraufhin als bezwungen, wodurch Max sich als Oberhaupt von Celestia sieht. Deshalb ist er es, der im weiteren Spielverlauf mit Inferia verhandelt und eine Zusammenarbeit anbietet, um gemeinsam den Grand Fall zu stoppen. So arbeiten Shileska und inferianische Wissenschaftler gemeinsam an der Fringe Cannon, die die Craymel von Celestia und Inferia kombiniert und den Schutzschild innerhalb der Orbus Barrier um das Shizel Castle herum zerstören kann. Wissenswertes *Die Miacis sind die Maskottchen von Shileska. Der Leitspruch von Shileska lautet: "Miacis to our hearts!" Kategorie:Tales of Eternia Kategorie:Organisationen